


Please Rephrase That Sentence

by DeannaEmrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blushing, Boys In Love, Comfy Pajama Stage Of Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, M/M, No Hale Fire, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kiss, pure fluff, room mates, soft derek, whining scott mccall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott pines over Derek and Stiles' Relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Rephrase That Sentence

Derek strolls into the living room heading straight for the couch and instantly lays down with his head cushioned in Stiles' lap, his pale green eyes slipping closed. 

Stiles' fingers go straight to his shaggy black hair that's still damp from his shower and starts massaging his scalp without prompting, his conversation with Scott never faultering for even a second.

"See!" Scott whines hands flailing at the couple in an extremely 'Stiles way'. "This is what I'm talking about. You guys are perfect for eachother that's what I want!"

Stiles quirks an eyebrow at his best friend before smiling softly down at his lap full of surly werewolf hunk.

"You two are borderline sickening, I'm so jealous I can barely stand it. I want someone who knows everything about me and hasn't run away screaming in the opposite direction. Someone who knows when I want chocolate ice cream even though I don't actually like it and who I can eat pizza and play video games with and who will let me watch my favourite movie even though its The Chronicles of Riddick."

Stiles snorts jostling Derek in the process. "Dude your favourite film is Legally Blonde."

"Dudddeee!! We made a pact!!"

"Psssh," Stiles huffs waving his arm in protest, "Derek knows everything incriminating about me, and by association, you, and anyways he can't say anything, he's seen Mean Girls like 20 times."

"I've seen it twice Stiles," the alpha drawls without opening his eyes, dragging Stiles' wandering hands back to his hair. "And it was because you put it on the tv."

Stiles rolls his eyes fondly patting Derek's head before continuing to pet him.

"We're in our The Comfy Pajama Stage of our epic relationship." he announces proudly, grinning from ear to ear. "It means I get to do everything you just said and still get awesome sex at the end of it even if I don't get changed for two days."

"You smell better when you don't any how." Derek mutters turning his face into Stiles' belly blowing a raspberry against his skin.

"Ugh you're sickening Stiles. SICKENING I SAY!" Scott complains before sliding off of the sofa and onto the thickly carpeted floor with a thump, "I'm gonna die alone."

"Probably." Derek agrees bluntly.

"OH MY GOD DEREK!"

The alpha chuckles catching Stiles' slap before it hits him, his laugh vibrating though Stiles' body causing his boyfriend to giggle in response.

"Just introduce him to your study partner, Alice."

"Her name's Allison." Stiles corrects instinctively before he gasps, Bambi eyes wide, his grin almost splitting his face. "You genius you! Ahh this is why I married you!"

Derek huffs out a laugh finally peeling his eyes open and flicking his boyfriend's turned up nose. “We're not married yet dofus.”

“This is why you get all the awesome blow jobs?”

Stiles squeeks into the kiss Derek pulls him down into.

“Uugh tmi dude tmi!” Scott yells shielding his eyes with his arm.

"Scott my main man!” Stiles exclaims once he's recovered from the kiss, a blush high up on his cheeks. “I'm gonna get you your very own Derek!"

Derek and Scott both flinch in unison.

"Please, I'm begging you, rephrase that sentence!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a post I saw on Tumblr - http://sempiternalsea.tumblr.com/post/46994353650/nudityandnerdery-geekgirlsmash-of-course-i
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
